1. Field
The present invention is related to a security system that may be used to determine an appropriate application, application environment, and/or access or security control measure based at least in part on using an application controller program to evaluate a file's reputation information.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer security is increasingly important and protecting files and computer systems from malware containing files has become increasingly difficult. A need exists to improve file security and malware protection systems.